Oh the Drabbles
by Angel of the Midnight Sea
Summary: And this is why I should never use a random fanfiction generator...oh well. Warning: MAJOR CRACK
1. Before I forget

Dear Readers,

Hey Angel of the MidNight Sea (or Aurora for short). Thanks for actually reading these...stories. Hopefully they bring some type of humor into your life.

Truly the only reason I'm writing this is to tell you guys that, yes, there are _**many**_ mistakes to be fixed. I'll get to those later when I'm not half awake. Which means after the next few weeks, cause I have a stupid amount of tests to study for.

Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this and hopefully not ignore...

Many wishes of luck that you don't lose sanity,

Aurora Thorne (Angel of the MidNight Sea)


	2. A Prickly Occurrence

****A Prickly Occurrence****

France paced up and down, jiggling his Leg. His very good friend, Mary Sue Glue, had arranged to meet him here On an unicorn. "I have something uninterested to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Glue was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, France expected to see her bounce up, her voiceless hair streaming behind her and her sweet eyes aglow.

France heard footsteps, but they seemed rather sparkling for a delicate and uptight girl like Mary Sue Glue, whose tread was old-fashioned. He turned around and found England staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" England said suavely. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

France had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so peacefully. "Mary Sue Glue asked to meet me here." As he gazed at England, his Hand began to throb prickly.

"Oh," England said, vainly. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," France said and caught England by his Foot. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," England said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Much like a river flows gently to the sea.

From behind a Boot, Mary Sue Glue watched with an ancient light in her clever eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "France/England". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Cat from extinction.

1


	3. An Ancient Day to Sing

****An Ancient Day To Sing****

France stepped aimlessly out into the voiceless sunshine, and admired England's Leg. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a clever sight."

England climbed off the Glue and walked peacefully across the grass to greet his lover. France patted England on the Hand and then tried to Sing him suavely, but without success.

"That's all right," England said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not uptight," France. "Not as uptight as the time we Sang On an unicorn."

England nodded prickly. "We were old-fashioned back in those days."

"Our Foots were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," France said. "Everything seems uninterested and prickly when you're young."

"Of course," England said. "But now we're sparkling, we can still have fun. If we go about it vainly."

"Vainly?" France said . "But how?"

"With this," England said and held out a sweet Sky. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to Sing."

France swallowed the Sky at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to Sing vainly. They Sang Much like a river flows gently to the sea. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.

2


	4. The Cat Prince

****The Cat Prince****

France was walking through an uptight meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a sweet little Cat lying under a tree.

France skipped over to see the dear thing and was clever to find that he was hurt! A Glue had pierced his old-fashioned little Foot and he whimpered vainly with the pain.

"My ancient little friend," France said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the Glue, as aimlessly as he could. The Cat cried out and France's heart ached, Much like a river flows gently to the sea. "You'll be all right," France whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you England and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping England up in his arms, France carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, France nursed England, cleaning his Foot and feeding him Sky-brand Cat chow.

On the eighth night, England climbed into bed with France. He burrowed under the covers and peacefully Sang France's Leg. It made France giggle and he cuddled close to England, stroking his Hand and singing suavely to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, France hurried home so he could curl up with England. It gave him a voiceless feeling whenever England Sang his Leg.

Then one night, England looked up at France and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a sparkling prince."

France screamed prickly, he was so surprised. How could a Cat talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," England said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," France said and kissed England on his Hand. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a sparkling prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince England," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" France said.

"See?" England said and showed France the scar from the Glue on his Foot. Then he kissed France and they tumbled On an unicorn and did a lot of very prickly things, some of them involving an uninterested Boot.

"I love you," England said when they were done. France clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure England had stashed away.

And if England didn't know about France's visits to the Cat sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.

3


	5. Prickly Love

****Prickly Love****

France finished packing. Ever since England, his own true love, had been lost at sea, France had been voiceless.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing Sang him, all was sparkling. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going On an unicorn to become an old-fashioned Sky.

Just then, there was an uninterested knock at the door. France opened it and stood there suavely for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his Leg.

When France came to, England was holding his Hand and looking sweet. "My love," England said prickly, "I'm sorry for the clever shock. I've been shipwrecked on an uptight island for the last ten years, living Much like a river flows gently to the sea. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my Foot in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

France could hardly believe his England had returned. "I will always love you, Foot or no Foot. Besides, you can cover it up with a Glue."

They embraced peacefully and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was ancient.

4


	6. The Clever Terror of the Snow

****The Clever Terror Of The Snow******  
><strong>  
>It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, England and France went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and England hit France in his Foot with a big voiceless iceball. It hurt a lot, but England kissed it peacefully and then it was all better.<p>

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really prickly snow man!" England said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" France said. "That would be more old-fashioned and politically correct."

"I know," England said. "We can make a snow Cat. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up suavely and made a sweet snow Cat. England put on a Boot for the Hand. The Cat was almost as big as France.

"It looks ancient," England said vainly. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," France said and held up a sparkling Sky. "I found this On an unicorn." He put the Sky onto the Cat's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the Cat, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl Much like a river flows gently to the sea.

France screamed aimlessly and ran but the snow Cat chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow Cat Sang him prickly.

"Nobody does that to my little Uptight Glue," England screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow Cat through the Leg. It fell down and England kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" France said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The Sky lay in the yard until an uninterested child picked it up and took it home.

5


End file.
